Le potentiel érotique d'un verre d'eau
by Narcyss
Summary: Je crois que tout est dans le titre, ou la preuve qu'un verre d'eau peut avoir de l'intérêt.


Bon j'ai eu une journée pourrie alors j'ai attrapé un magasine et cette phrase "le potentiel érotique d'un verre d'eau" m'a donné une idée. En plus il fallait que je me concentre sur autre chose que ma journée pourrie. Bref,je me suis obligé à ce petit exercice et mine de rien ça m'a fait du bien.  
Donc pour ceux que ça intéresse d'entrer dans mon délire, bienvenu!

.  
.

.

**Le potentiel érotique d'un verre d'eau**

Il n'en pouvait plus. Maintenant ça tournait à l'obsession. Ça tournait dans sa tête sans discontinu depuis des heures et il s'en voulait d'avoir seulement pensé qu'il pourrait faire sans pour la journée. Il était partit tôt ce matin sans penser qu'il n'aurait pas une minute à lui. Depuis prés de 10 heures à sa montre il faisait sans.

Au début il avait pensé qu'il pourrait remédier à son problème rapidement mais de fil en aiguille, il avait repoussé et maintenant il en était là.

A la fin de son service il n'avait même pas pris la peine de repasser par Scotland Yard. Il avait envoyé paître tous les gens qui c'était mis sur son chemin et il était rentré chez lui.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine aux pas de course, il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour apercevoir l'objet de son désir. Il était juste là à l'attendre gentiment sur le plan de travail. Rien ne pouvait plus se mettre sur son chemin. Il allait enfin mettre fin à cette torture.

En deux enjambées il fut devant. Il s'en saisit d'une main et l'attira à lui. Le goulot se rapprochait de ses lèvres quand...

- Il y a des verres dans le placard Gregory.

Rien n'y personnes n'auraient pu/du se mettre en travers de lui et cette bouteille d'eau. Sauf Mycroft HOLMES bien sûr, il était évidemment l'exception à toutes les règles.

Ce dernier était assis dans un coin de la pièce avec une tasse de thé et le Times.

- Je suis chez moi Myc'... tu me gonfles, grogna-t-il en attrapant un verre.

LESTRADE n'était pas quelqu'un de sensuel, il était banal.

Pourtant quand Mycroft leva les yeux de son journal... ses bras descendirent lentement pour se poser sur ses genoux.

La scène ne dura qu'un instant :

_**" " " D'abord sa langue. Sa délicieuse petite langue qui passe avec impatience sur ses lèvres fine. Un tout petit bout de langue qui glisse lentement sur la peau délicate de ses lèvres. Elle s'attarde et glisse avec une langueur affolante pour finir par se retirer.**_

_**Puis ses lèvres qui s'entre-ouvrent, frémissantes d'envie**_

_**Ensuite viennent les dents. Dures et blanches, elles capturent sa lèvre inférieure. Elles l'écrasent, la malmènent et la fond rougir d'anticipation. Quand enfin elles la libèrent, la lèvre et rubiconde et brillante belle comme le satin d'un rideau d'opéra.**_

_**Doucement ses yeux se ferment alors que le verre s'approche. Il se pose avec douceur, quémandant l'entrée à cette bouche affamée.**_

_**Il se prend à imaginer la sensation du verre dur et froid contre la peau souple et brûlante.**_

_**Et l'eau qui coule enfin dans sa gorge. Il peut presque la suivre lors de sa douce descente dans le corps de ce dernier. Sa pomme d'Adam entame un lent mouvement pour laisser descendre le liquide si ardemment convoité.**_

_**Quelques gouttes s'échappent de la commissure de ses lèvres et viennent mourir dans son cou.**_

_**Le plaisir et la délectation transpire dans chacun de ses gestes et son corps s'abandonne totalement. Tous ses gestes étaient dirigés vers la satisfaction de son envie. Maintenant il peut enfin se relâcher.**_

_**Sa main s'abaisse emportant avec elle le verre vide. Un soupir indécent s'échappe des lèvres encore humide. A cet instant bien précis il est parfaitement bien.**_

_**Le verre dans sa main semble être devenu le pilier sur lequel repose le centre de son univers. Il le tient doucement mais avec fermeté. De son pouce il en caresse légèrement le rebord.**_

_**Quand il ré-ouvre enfin les yeux, son regard se pose sur lui avec tendresse.  
**_

_**Il le porte à son front et le fait glisser le long de son visage, caresse sa jugulaire et finis sur son torse. Avec un sourire satisfait il ferme les yeux. Son désir est enfin comblé, il peut passer à autre chose. " " "**_

Juste quelques instant durant lesquels il expérimente une nouvelle façon de voir le monde qui l'entoure.

- Mycroft ça va ?

A la place de lui répondre il lui offre son plus beau sourire. Bien sûr que ça va.  
Aujourd'hui, lui Mycroft HOLMES venait de découvrir le potentiel érotique d'un verre d'eau...


End file.
